


Heaven And Hell

by whaleisfree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleisfree/pseuds/whaleisfree
Summary: 米英，人设。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Heaven And Hell

1.Marlboro （万宝路）  
2.employer（雇主）  
3.hotbed of crime（罪恶温床）  
4.Tipping （小费）  
5.vintage vehicle （古董车）

◎NC-17

#餐后甜点——米其林轮胎宣传册

阿尔弗雷德把一只手搭在方向盘上，不轻不重地踩着油门，他的衣服上有股怪味，汗渍、血污还有精液，必定就藏在哪块斑纹下。此时此刻他就像詹姆斯·邦德，从电影里走出来，疾驰在某条狗屎公路。但离结局还有15分钟的流程要走，还有些事情要惊掉观众的下巴。他皱着眉从裤兜里掏出电话来，一边咒骂军用科技的落后一边按下开启嘲笑的开关，打给了他的清洁工。  
那辆古董车在公路上饱受折磨，米其林轮胎即将迎来一场挫败，其主人不曾给予的那一种怀疑，伴随现使用者的挫败言论，它要继续翻滚，耐心等到一个急刹对它的侮辱。  
“我搞砸了。”

#头盘——万宝路女士烟

“要吗？”她扬起手臂，手镯叮当响，敲出便宜货该有的火花。她突兀地出现，穿一条烂俗的波西米亚长裙及小腿，墨镜好端端地架在脸上，手里还抓着一盒万宝路。被她搭话的人抬了抬手以示拒绝，“我不抽烟。”女人扬起眉毛，做出勉强相信的样子，还是抽出一根：“留着吧。”男人看了她一眼，最终接过来，随意放在裤子侧袋里，支出了一小截。这两个人站在更衣室外，像等着进校长办公室的问题学生。女人侧着头看了看他的十字架——垂在他的衬衫外。她咂咂嘴，又开了话头：“你信教？”“你觉得呢？”“唔……你大概不太虔诚。”“随你便吧。”“你知道吗，我是个搞占卜的。”  
“那又怎么样？”他不像是有耐心的人，或者只是没有那点闲心。  
“留着烟吧。”  
一个男人在这时闪身出来了，手上搭了一件外套。他和最前面的阿尔弗雷德对视了一眼，绿眼睛也及时给了那女人一瞥，伴随一个礼貌的点头，算是问好。阿尔弗雷德让他走过，慢慢走进更衣室。  
他走过一排拉紧的绿色布帘，看着着地砖整齐的缝隙，一排一排方格线。八号，一个标牌悬在让他停下的隔间旁。他一把掀开了帘子，不论是不是有人在使用。所幸一个人也没有，两件衣服挂在架上，默默注视这一进犯。  
应该就是……  
“怎么回事？”  
阿尔弗雷德转头，有过一面之缘的男人站在他身后，拧紧了眉头，掀起的帘下有片阴影笼在他头上。  
“啊，我以为没人。”  
“这里已经有人用了，我有把门帘拉上不是吗？”有些地方不一样……不止是发色，他该是深色瞳孔才对。阿尔弗雷德看着他的眼睛，试图把他面前的人和那些零零散散丢在桌上的照片联系在一起。  
有人走进了这条长廊，踩着啪嗒响的人字拖，问道：“发生什么事了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德先开了口：“我还以为这间没有人用。”绿眼睛的男人指了指门牌号，看了眼刚刚加入这狭窄巷道的人：“实际上，是我在……这是，八号？”  
这个男人有副黑边的眼镜，颧骨很高，说不上很出众，却和资料上的面容相差无几。他才换上了沙滩的那套行头，一脸疑惑地说：“我该是我的房间。”  
绿色眼睛的男人眨了眨眼，惊愕和羞愧在他脸上蔓延：“天哪，我搞错了，我是另一间，七号，我想。真对不起。”“没事的，老兄，”他耸耸肩，又看了看阿尔弗雷德，“后面还有空房间，你也可以再看看……”  
他们虚伪地攀谈着，在假日酒店谁都像遇见了阔别的老友，一副热情又惬意的样子。如果不是搅事者正在和目标假装亲昵，阿尔弗雷德会把这看作假期的小插曲，而非不良开端。  
但是，真见鬼。阿尔弗雷德挤出了一个笑容。他现在倒可以感受到裤子里香烟的存在，它随着某些神经弦的紧绷而被压扁了。“误会一场。”抢走幸运号牌的男人像个爱吹嘘的白领，在眯起眼睛时微微扬起下巴，“不如我请你们喝一杯？”  
他的脖子倒是很漂亮。

艾伦·史蒂文森。阿尔弗雷德点了支烟，夹在食指和中指间，他屈起手指把更有男性象征的保健品凑到嘴边。就像其他无数个假名，阿尔弗雷德拿到了无业的肖恩，他不知道是否还有其他人也用过这个暴发户的名字，在假日酒店享受把烟灰抖到地上的福利。他看着烟雾在眼前散开，那双绿眼睛在眼前一现，烟草大概让他有点上头了。阿尔弗雷德捞了一把汗湿的头发，走向浴室。  
今天只是任何旺季的一天，门口的年轻男孩接过他们的行李，冲每个人露出八颗白牙，美式口音中的德州分支好像骑在马上来了，马刺还在哐啷响。热浪可以把每个人熏化，在脊背和前胸晕染出漂亮的小麦色。夏天的赛事已经走到了中场，这部属于年轻人的狂欢电影快要结束了，残留的只有对初夜的夸口和成年的骄傲，阿尔弗雷德感受得到这种热潮。贴在瓷砖上的水珠或者浴缸里留着的泡泡，他想着某个有那样绿眼睛的床伴，把他的手枪擦拭了一遍，最终丢在床头柜里。  
他走到前台时，收到了两张纸条，一张致歉今晚不能到场，得陪陪妻子。另一张邀约在酒吧的角落，留名是漂亮的花体，有个字母结尾翘得很高。艾伦。  
阿尔弗雷德的假期并不长，就和支出的经费报销时限一样短，其内容甚至不够让他喊个应召女郎，所以他留言说好，今天晚上见。递给前台时她报以微笑，礼貌的讲：“祝您有愉快的一晚。”

#配汤——银色名片夹

阿尔弗雷德琼斯今年二十六岁，入局不算久，仍在参加年度考核。他的假期确实少得可怜，如果中途被叫停也算一次的话。他的假名字传遍了小半赌场，肖恩。他们都知道这是个暴发户。业内不常创造这种蠢角色。更多的是有妻子的商人，妻子还得让文书和实习生来凑。  
桌子上有人盯着他的表看，等他浮夸地打下烂球。再欢呼，喝倒彩，痛饮一杯。我们难说这个名字日后还会不会出现在他们的谈资里，那年我第一次睡到了墨西哥妞，还真正遇到了一个靠运气来钱的人，但那人打球很烂，估计在床上也好不到哪去……那时肖恩还可以有一回鲜活的映照，愚蠢登场在他们的脑子里。  
阿尔弗雷德想起了一句业内笑话，陈年且英式幽默，没有什么好词。  
他换了件衬衫，纹理从肩膀向下，扎到裤子里，腰带上有彰显奢侈的标识，他伏在桌上时故意露了出来，现在甚至可以感知到有些黏在上面的视线。他打了次不错的击球，让围观的人接杆，压着桌角而上。这一击差得远了，不知道……“先生，”侍者走到了他旁边，托盘上放了杯鸡尾酒，阿尔弗雷德估计是杯边车¹， “有位绅士请的。”他伸手指引向吧台一角，一个人坐在那儿。“他说，改时间了。”  
阿尔弗雷德看向那里，那位“绅士”端正地坐在凳子上，衬衫像是穿去赴宴的那一款，手上还搭了件外套。越向他走进，越能看清他的脖子，后颈上被黄灯罩住，碎发在上面打下一层阴影，看起来冷冰冰的。他贴着他坐下，向酒保要了杯威士忌，和那杯酒放在一起，他的绿眼睛好像闪着光，带着笑意凑近，“看来你收到了。”  
“还送了小礼物，我想错过也很难。”  
他说话是美国口音，有点像南方人，举止却偏向北方。他说过，他叫艾伦。他留着一颗扣子没系上，敞开的胸口没有什么装饰物，皮肤很白。阿尔弗雷德问他是不是来晒日光浴？改变些肤色？他摇头说不是，“我是来度假的。”  
“嗯，那你平时做什么工作？”  
他从包里取出银色的名片夹，放在桌上抽了一张。艾伦·斯蒂文森被印在上面，就在宣传员下。他说：“我是反婚前性行为协会的宣传员。”说着端起酒杯喝了一口，反问道，“那你做什么事？”  
“我目前没有工作，你知道……去年中了张彩票。”  
“我想你一定很幸运。”  
“说到运气——”阿尔弗雷德看向他的侧脸，动手推了推那杯酒。“有个神棍昨天给了我一根万宝路，我就撞见你了。”  
他把那根万宝路从口袋里拿出来，压在桌上，推向他，他抬眼看了看阿尔弗雷德，挨着他的指尖按住香烟，已经有点扁了，在桌上夹住，“女式烟²？你认真的？”阿尔弗雷德从口袋里掏出打火机来，轻轻扣在桌上，这种声音在周遭碰杯和谈话中不值一提。  
他偏了偏头，眼睛正对阿尔弗雷德的，绿色在这种环境下显得深邃，祖母绿，是吗？他笑着把前端挨到唇边，稍微抿住。像初次抽烟的学生，放开双手让阿尔弗雷德也夹住那根烟，阿尔弗雷德打开那件假货，另一个阶层的复制品，凑上去给他点烟。酒吧里正闹腾着，他们坐在角落里，没人在注意他们在干什么。就像电影里面的场景，一次幽会。他看着阿尔弗雷德，看他的手指，指节夹着烟，好像对待一缕长过头的头发。烟烧着了，他稍稍吸了一口，又把它拿开，冲阿尔弗雷德戏谑地张了张嘴，阿尔弗雷德把住他的手腕，挨近他，他和他接吻。烟味，烟气，填进喉咙里，他压过他的牙齿，卷起他的舌头，他向后靠了靠，把自己放到没有光照的地方，又重新回到那个吻里，那个像学生的吻，尝起来是女式烟的吻，可能是热的，潮湿的，是他抵上阿尔弗雷德面颊的手。他夹着那只快燃尽的烟，对他讲：“去厕所。”  
他们一前一后走进厕所，阿尔弗雷德拉开了最里面一间的门，像个青春期的小孩一样急躁。他把西装揉成一团搭在挂钩上，贴上来索吻，须后水闻上去像中性香水，口里还有淡淡的烟味，用一只手拉扯着他的后背。阿尔弗雷德松开抵着他后脑勺的手，轻声讲：“我想你要失业了。”他张开嘴，蹭着他的鼻尖，低声说道：“我只教他们做个好丈夫，但没说我不能吸男人的屌。”  
他颇有点顺从地跪在地板上，皮鞋贴着地缝，长出一部分的袜子在地上刮蹭，阿尔弗雷德坐着同他接吻，一手解着皮带，他主动结束了这个吻。阿尔弗雷德把自己的裤链拉开，掏出阴茎撸动了两下，正对着他的的脸，他的双手按在地板上，好像被捆住了。  
他突然埋下头含住了顶端，让阿尔弗雷德塞进他嘴里，他嘴里温热，舌头灵巧地卷动，“操……”阿尔弗雷德吸了口气，让他再含进一截，前段向他的喉咙伸去，他又缓缓吐出来，亲了亲阿尔弗雷德扶着阴茎的手，他将手拿起来，握上另一双手，张嘴把阴茎含了进去。就像在含一根棒冰，吮吸着前端，让受到服务的人压着他的后脑按住，粗暴地再次塞入，刚刚进到喉咙，就让他惊惶地压紧了，后腰却翘了起来，好像匍匐着的动物在不安地收缩四肢。“得到你要的了？”他压着他的头来回撞了几次，感到完全吞进，口水都滴到他的体毛上。阿尔弗雷德放开他，让他换气，只看到绿眼睛边发红的眼圈。末了他自觉地喘着吞下去，一只手拽着男人的裤子，在他压着后脑时扶住了下面的小腿，像是倚仗着这点支撑。他的屁股紧实圆润，在这场淫秽的口交里抬了起来，被紧绷的西装裤兜住，褶皱在漂亮的弧线上拉平伸展，阿尔弗雷德骂了个脏词，在他屁股上拍了一掌，他吮吸的动作僵了一下，好像被阴茎噎住了喉咙，随后挪动了一点，膝盖在冰凉的地板上磨蹭，他把屁股翘的更高。阿尔弗雷德拍拍他收紧的脸颊，轻声训斥：  
“whore.”他压住他的后颈向前顶，逼他呜咽出声，扶着小腿的手直发颤，却不自觉环紧了，妈的……阿尔弗雷德早就感受不到十字架的约束，但他在想眼前的人是不是神职人员，跪在地上就像一头母鹿，湿黏，温热，让这半个陌生人直接射在了他喉咙里。  
阿尔弗雷德让湿滑的阴茎滑出来，连着精液溢出嘴角。他张开嘴喘气，还在吞咽着精液。阿尔弗雷德凑上去亲他，拍着他的屁股向股间揉，他已经勃起了，前端把裤子沾得湿濡。他伸手解阿尔弗雷德的扣子，抓住领子向下拉，让他压上来加深这个吻。一双手挽上阿尔弗雷德的脖子，滞留在他的后颈，有些侵略性地和他纠缠。精液的味道有点涩，在他们的口腔中蔓延，他把阿尔弗雷德的衬衫扯开，有个扣子从缝线上脱落，掉在地上轻响，阿尔弗雷德被他扯着向后仰，把门拍的发响，他仰视着那双蓝眼睛，脸上还泛着一层未褪的潮红，“你的房间还是我的？”阿尔弗雷德捞起他的后腰让他起来，不忘安抚似的拍拍那张脸，梳理了散乱的头发。他系上扣子，放开了厕所的门闩，正当准备踏出一步时，有什么东西抵上了他的后脑勺，正对上中心，压着他蓬乱的碎发，发出上膛的轻微咔嚓声。  
消音器。他想。  
他看不到那头的绿眼睛，和他咧开的嘴角，只有顺畅脱出的英国腔，这该用来调情，也该用来审讯，也许此时两者皆是。他讲：“琼斯先生，你为谁工作？”

#配菜——业内笑话  
“问我要如何做好自己的本职工作，那就是当好骗子，妓女，刽子手。”

他抵着阿尔弗雷德的后脑勺，无疑是用一把枪，也许是最新的那一款，或者只是老式ppk。总之，这可能是个老手，和握着抢发抖的菜鸟不同。阿尔弗雷德任命地举起手来，“我被雇来取一个材料。”“谁？”“今天没来的那位。”“你最好讲实话，我问谁雇用了你?”该死，他该一直用这个口音的，不然可能我会早点坦白。阿尔弗雷德想着，撇撇嘴：“我不知道，我的工作是中介联系的。”“你在军队里受训不是吗？”他又怎么知道这个的？阿尔弗雷德试着换换动作，只是被手枪抵得更紧。“好吧好吧……你也知道干脏活更来钱吧？”抵着他脑袋的东西松动了，他缓缓转过去，看到的是那双绿眼睛，其主人握着一把莱塔，消音器接在前面，阿尔弗雷德整理着衣服，问他：“不担心我反击吗？”  
他笑了笑，有点沙哑地回复：“你身上什么都没带，又被精液堵住了脑子。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“有人买了他的命。”  
他们在洗手池边整理自己，对方正为不知哪来的红痕烦忧。阿尔弗雷德瞄着他的脖子，洗手洗的哗啦哗啦响。  
他们一前一后离开厕所，挑了个僻静角落坐下，阿尔弗雷德正对着他。他先开口说：“想一起干吗？”  
“可能你刚刚是在友好地交涉？”  
“得了，我以性事作为回报了。”  
是心有余悸的性事。阿尔弗雷德抱怨着，仍然露出了笑容：“那么，何乐不为？”  
阿尔弗雷德和他交换了情报，说的时候表现地像个傻子，这个人有一份一手资料，牵扯一些国家背地干的脏活，只说得他像乱发言的记者要好得多。对方很显然有更全的渠道，但也不一定在说真话。阿尔弗雷德看着他开合的嘴，思考这种操蛋的艳遇是否有好处。  
舞池还没开放，已经有人涌进了酒吧，谈论着那些短裙皮裤之下的东西，聚在一起点可乐。他们的夏天就像永远不会结束，那还要遗留在记忆里，直到成年都要挂在嘴边。他还在说着一些不痛不痒的小资料，阿尔弗雷德却觉得自己回到了十七岁，只想着怎么完成在谷仓里没有完成的事。他说着就是这些，停下了叙述。  
“那我还有机会和你上床吗？”  
他一手搭在桌面上，向后仰着，阿尔弗雷德想到他才刚刚给自己口交，吞着自己的老二，他盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，答道：“小子，我想这对你还太过了。”阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼睛，“你当时可不是怎么说的。”他没有回复，站起来走向吧台，手臂上任然搭着那件外套，他曾从里面掏出一把手枪抵在他浑浑噩噩的脑袋上，阿尔弗雷德盯着他走动，衬衫没有好好塞在裤子里，而是支出一截，垂在屁股上。  
阿尔弗雷德仍然可以为之躁动像个毛头小子。  
他趴在吧台上，向调酒师伸手，对他说了什么，调酒师看向这里，点点头。他就坐在吧台上，等着一杯缀着橙皮的鸡尾酒放在桌上，他转身离开了。  
阿尔弗雷德撑着下巴看了一会，没人动那杯酒。他走上去，经过涌向舞池的人群，他们都年轻，有的还没失去他们的童贞，却已经跃跃欲试想要跟某人找个地方亲热了，短裙，热裤，他试图像别人一样轻松穿过他们，得到的却是热潮，皮肤紧贴的压力，他怀疑为什么他总能从这些东西里脱身，从一次年轻的拥堵，夏日的情事，湿黏的口交里抽身离开，留下一杯——他看到那杯鸡尾酒，橘皮，橙色，无人触碰。  
他正要拿起那杯酒，调酒师走了过来，“先生，有人为你买了一杯，已经放在你的桌上了。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉推开这杯酒，看橙皮晃荡，下面垫着一张名片，他把名片扯出来，上面是银白的印刷，印着反婚前性行为协会,下面是另一种僵硬字体的“艾伦·斯蒂文森”，阿尔弗雷德在灯下看着，看后面花花绿绿的闪光划过，把名片照的透亮，让他想起他刚刚的口交，湿漉漉的触感贴在裤子下，好像那只女士烟还在兜里。  
他往回走，可以看到一杯一样的饮料，像镜面反射一样呆在张桌上，橘皮镶嵌一边，英国人的恶趣味。他走过，涌去的人潮散掉了，他们正在舞池纵情歌舞，流行音乐，躁动的不只是音乐。他走近，杯子上滑稽地垂着一截链子，搭在后面让人看不清楚，阿尔弗雷德提起那条链子，在他自己的阴影下，他提起自己的狗牌。肖恩从军队偷来的真货，就像他一笔带过的大学生活，上面印着阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，中间名仅仅用字母代替。这在半小时前还该稳稳当当挂在富勒先生脖子上的身外之物出卖了一个正直灵魂，一个骗子，正直人物。  
阿尔弗雷德端起那杯鸡尾酒尝了一口，随后把杯子推回桌子中央。  
“操。”他说。  
他将狗牌塞回裤兜里，出了酒吧。有人上前来，收起半杯温床³。他还要折返回去，将吧台中央的空杯取走，有人在杯子下垫了小费，整整一块钱。

#配菜——血字的研究

阿尔弗雷德和他在餐厅碰头，他们站在咖啡机前等指示灯亮。他套着碎花衬衫，墨镜夹在前面的口袋，裤子长到脚踝，除了贴在腿上的要命玩意儿，他和普通游客没两样。他瞟了一眼阿尔弗雷德凝重的黑眼圈，“做恶梦了？”“没准是魅魔起事。”他从鼻子里哼了一声作为回答。  
目标就坐在20英尺外，独自吃着早餐。他一个人坐在四人桌上，桌上只有一个盘子，也许还有咖啡一杯隐藏在报纸架后。“我听到消息说他今天就要和人见面。”他端起早茶抿了一口，缓慢地讲。“他带了电脑。”阿尔弗雷德补充道，咬开包在吸油纸里的三明治，他套着一件短上衣，从领口还可以看到那条银色链条。他把那杯喝不完的茶放下，这杯让他特地从咖啡机前走开也要选的东西口感并不好。他又着手于切半熟的蛋，让蛋液流到面包上，“那么就是今天。”  
目标在十点半离开餐厅，有点突兀地提着一个电脑包，向着海边走。阿尔弗雷德和他跟在后面，他戴上墨镜后像是度假的模特，有时还要回一两封手机短信。阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地把手插到兜里，走在后面。不管在何时，他的屁股都可以让他有话说。  
目标在经过卖小食的摊点给自己买了一份爆米花，提在手上显得满满当当，这时和沙滩上带小孩的父亲无异。  
他们走过一个提供帆船的小码头，此时沙滩上已经囤积了很多游客，他们走来走去，扛着游泳圈，把自己放在太阳的曝晒下，等着回学校向朋友讲这个假期里的艳遇，再给他们看自己性感的皮肤，小孩在沙滩上叽叽喳喳地索要冰淇淋。而阿尔弗雷德忙着盯前面的目标，看他走走停停，将爆米花留在一张空桌上。阿尔弗雷德想到他该把这个人带回去，如果有需要他会在现任合作伙伴的任务里参一脚，中情局派他来不是为了让他带一个死人回去，最好是活的，让审讯组的人从他嘴里撬出其他话来。而艾伦，用着这个假名字的人并不好对付，不是阿尔弗雷德用性事就可以打发的对象。更多的，自己才是这种人。他想到这儿，又声讨了这一失误，没有什么比被一次口交乱了阵脚更丢人的事了。  
他仍在前面一片太阳伞堆在一起的地方走着，阿尔弗雷德正想提醒他跟紧点，一个小姑娘就撞到了他腿上，还有一大群人走来，她的妈妈说着道歉，解释她是第一次来海滩，太兴奋了。他们都提着野餐篮，准备在沙滩上享受一个下午。“没关系，”阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，向前寻找着目标，视线里却少了那个提着电脑包的人，只有一片阳伞和它们支出来的影子，小孩在其间追逐尖叫。他下意识去看右前方，也没有了金发男人的踪影，“操了。”他骂着，推开经过的人群，踩过了两个水桶，他推开某把红色伞时听到了“杂种”的骂声。沙滩此刻和大型菜市无异，没有任何醒目的标识，操了，他止不住地想骂娘，这不是什么好兆头。  
他跑到前面的岔口，右边有几家商店堆着冲浪板，店主穿着沙滩裤整理门边的模特。他上前搭话：“不好意思先生，你有看到一个提包的人吗，他是我朋友，我和他走散了。”  
他停下了给模特换下海蓝条纹的泳裤，“你说就是刚才吗？”  
“啊，对，戴着眼镜，提着——挺大一个包。”  
这家店门可罗雀，和周围贴着促销大海报的新潮店面不同，没法吸引什么生意。  
他皱着眉想了想：“好像刚刚才进来了一个人——戴维，是不是有个来买泳裤的？”里面有人在收拾一些衣架，正把他们叠在一起。“什么？”  
“我说——有人来找他朋友，说提着一个包呐……”阿尔弗雷德捏紧了拳头，他背上开始冒汗了。“呃，是有吧……好像在试衣间。”  
阿尔弗雷德试图冷静地说着感谢，走向后面的长廊，一手在后腰里按住了枪，那扇门有些年头了，打开时可能还会吱嘎吱嘎响。里面没有什么动静。他默数着拧开了门把手，旧把手的呻吟才冒了个头，仿佛用刀插入布袋的一声就响在他的耳边，一个穿着沙滩裤的男人栽倒在地上，血从他的脑袋正中流出来，流到提包旁边。绿眼睛的英国人将枪插回口袋，对他说：“你要的东西到了。”

#配菜——欲扬先抑的逃亡

该死。  
这次的任务与彻头彻尾的失败只有一墙之隔。上面不至于因为目标死亡来让自己负责，只是免不了和上司搞僵关系，阿尔弗雷德往行李箱里扔进一截弹夹，把行李箱重重关上。现在还有个死人在楼下的空房里等着客人发觉，他得在当地警局的客房服务上门前搞好这件事，局里讨厌被叫去为脏活擦屁股，这点倒和介绍公司没什么两样。这样下去阿尔弗雷德只有被调去FBI坐冷板凳的命，说不定被拿去当文书。“妈的。”他嘟囔了一声，从床上提起电脑包，这就像半瓶祖马龙和脑浆的混合体，让人怀疑里面到底装着别人的脑子还是高级脱衣舞男的行头。  
他提着两样东西走向电梯，在电梯口放下行李按按钮，等电梯缓缓下来，里面的服务员给了他一个礼貌的微笑，“请问您要去几层？”阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，地狱。他想。  
“一楼。”  
他把车钥匙留在前台，下面压着要租车行的地址，前台职业地保证送达，阿尔弗雷德向她道谢。  
他走出大门，有热气从门外腾升，正塞进他的裤腿，蒸发着手提包上的怪味，他可以感受到湿润的海边味道，好像他要去向海滩，去投入一场货真价实的度假。  
他还未走下台阶，前面就停下了一辆古董车，兴许是30年前还可以搞到的货，门童上前询问，随后转过头来看了看他，车里坐着的是万事的罪魁祸首，墨镜架在头上，绿眼睛眯起来，他一手搭在方向盘上，口型是“你来吗”。  
阿尔弗雷德前一秒还在想开枪打爆司机的头，此刻就与司机相安无事地坐在前排，看前面的公路在眼前飞速倒退，  
“你要去哪？”  
他撇撇嘴，靠边超过一辆小货车，回答说：“也许我要回西边。”  
“我要去最近的机场。”  
“那么在这条路上是不可能了。”  
“那我就把这当做度假了。”  
他们再没话说，他的行李就扔在后座，东倒西歪地搁在中间。他是个好司机，可能也是个古董车爱好者，即使是结果阿尔弗雷德年终奖的混账，也让人挑不出刺来。  
阿尔弗雷德意外的觉得安心。他在这个令人昏昏欲睡的逃亡途中打了个盹，就在一个刽子手旁边。  
他醒来时对方正把车开进一个汽车旅馆，此刻还没到下午五点，接待处的女人疲乏地看了他们的身份证明，拿出了两串钥匙。他接过两把钥匙，递给了阿尔弗雷德一把。先行提着一个皮箱上楼。阿尔弗雷德接过钥匙，暗自想着他的老派作风。踏着台阶上楼，末了又下楼来买烟，“我们这里没有烟了。”“你在开玩笑吗？”“随你便，我还有一根万宝路，你要不要？”阿尔弗雷德想了想，接过了那支细杆烟。他登着台阶上楼，旋转式楼梯踩起来哒哒响，他又想到那种逃犯的生活，开着偷来的车，战战兢兢地住进汽车旅馆。  
他用自己的钥匙开了门。浴室却有哗啦哗啦的水声。他走进，和洗澡的人只有一张塑料帘的间隔。水声停了。阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，把行李塞到衣柜里，让电脑包贴近他的私人财产。他听到拉开帘子的声音，便百无聊赖地窝在扶手沙发里点烟，他把在床边摸到的的火柴擦燃了凑在烟头上，夹起烟，吐出一口气。有人从浴室里出来了，裹着一件廉价浴袍，还有头发的尖稍还在滴水。他不忙着擦干它们，还赤脚踩在地毯上，他看着阿尔弗雷德，绿眼睛眨了眨，先行摆出了主人的姿态。“我以为我没有叫应召女郎。”  
“那么我是迫不得已上门服务了。”阿尔弗雷德笑着，抬手示意，“等等，”阿尔弗雷德又举起一根手指，看他走近按上自己拿烟的手。  
“我们还没谈好价钱，你在此前杀了我的目标。”  
“而你也骗了我，”他拿过那支烟，坐在阿尔弗雷德腿上，重量不至于压得他喘不过气，只是他感到自己正有夏末的欲望得宣泄，还找不到浴袍下的入口。另一人也深知如此，凑近了说：“现在，牛仔，给我打个折吧，为了我那饱受称赞的屁股。”

#主菜——生煎小牛肉

阿尔弗雷德脱他的浴袍，却被他按住，“不要急躁，小男孩。”他乐意看到阿尔弗雷德在言语上吃瘪，勾起嘴角去解他的上衣扣子，他勾出那块浸满温床的狗牌，“看来你还留着，阿尔弗雷德。”他喊阿尔弗雷德时压低了嗓子，尾音翘起来，阿尔弗雷德只觉得拉链卡的他发疼，让他更急于要投入一场性事之中。  
“你还是不打算告诉我你的名字吗？”  
他回答：“没必要，不是吗？——你想喊我老爹吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德按着他的后脑亲他，这让他想起那个湿黏的口交，不同的是现在他的屁股放在自己的腿上，阿尔弗雷德分开了腿让他也张开了腿，他摸上他的小腿，才发现吊带袜还在他腿上，“操。”他想，向他的屁股拍了一巴掌，满意地得到他的震颤，他没有褪去他的浴袍，只是隔着浴袍揉他的屁股，直到有人主动结束了这一吻，后仰着喘气：“摸我。”“没问题，老爹。”阿尔弗雷德双手撩开他的浴袍，知道他的阴茎硬着，阿尔弗雷德只是向后去磨蹭他的股缝，提前准备过了，也许是几根手指，夹杂着需要付费的润滑液。他顺手摸到会阴处，迟迟没碰他的阴茎，他加重了喘息，想要伸手去碰，只是得到阿尔弗雷德的小小警告：“我以为是我来服务。”“那么快点，”他扯着阿尔弗雷德的狗牌，好像这样可以泄愤， “我在。”阿尔弗雷德一手扒开他的屁股，不轻不重地对着穴口拍了一把，“操——”他骂出声，一手按着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一手探进自己的后穴，“该死的……”阿尔弗雷德饶有兴趣地看他探进第二根手指，按住他的手把自己的食指塞了进去。他扬起了脑袋，后穴绞紧了，“妈的，拿出来——”阿尔弗雷德只是埋头亲了亲他，一手缓缓抽插，“别夹得这么紧。”“你个狗崽子——”也许是羞耻过头，他只能半闭着眼，睫毛上好像有一层水雾，他甩掉浴袍，再次求了一个吻，保持着皱着眉坐在他的大腿上，一手塞在后穴里的窘境，任阿尔弗雷德搅动，阿尔弗雷德同样享受这个过程，吮吸他的舌头，看他颤抖的睫毛。阿尔弗雷德想着，搂着他翻了个面，让他把手指抽出来，阴茎就抵在他的屁股上，“哈……牛仔，等不急了？”“不，我只是想让你看看自己被指奸。”阿尔弗雷德撑开他的后穴，把三根手指塞了进去，他可以听到拔高的哼声，从他捂住的嘴里，“你喜欢？”回答他的是抽送时他抑制不住的哼叫，阿尔弗雷德的手上带着茧，搔刮着肠道让他夹着一阵一阵痉挛，阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的脖子，“看看你自己，老爹，被指奸得流水。”“别，”他几乎是哭着在喊，“怎么样？”“该死，阿尔弗雷德，你不如——”阿尔弗雷德将手指抽出去，把带出的粘液抹在他的大腿上，他不耐地磨蹭着他的阴茎，“不要在我的屁股上磨蹭……”阿尔弗雷德拉开拉链，把阴茎从内裤里拽出来，撸动了两把，“到底是什么指示？”他将阴茎抵在他的腰窝上，蹭着他微微冒汗的后背，“告诉我，爸爸。”  
“操我，拿你的屌操我。”  
他几乎是在乞求，湿漉漉的后穴蹭在阿尔弗雷德的裤子上。阿尔弗雷德抬起他的屁股，按着他挤进了前端，他喘着气，大腿支撑在扶手椅边发抖，“遵命。”阿尔弗雷德按住他的腰，往下压，把阴茎一寸一寸地塞进去，把他的屁股钉在阴囊上，他叫出声来，像动物一样仰着头，“嘘嘘嘘——”阿尔弗雷德温柔地拽他的肩膀，让他缓慢地骑着他的屌，抽出一点又撞进去，他可以感觉到阴茎慢慢拓进肠道里，挤得后面酸胀，“操，阿尔弗雷德……”他哭叫着让他快点，像小学生一样把双手搅在背后，阿尔弗雷德拽住他的手腕，再次肏进去，“在，宝贝儿。”他被干的发抖，双脚蹭着阿尔弗雷德的裤子，像在狭小的空间里找到更多借力点。他喘气时胸膛上下起伏。眼眶湿漉漉的。阿尔弗雷德突然松开了他的手，转而抓着他的大腿，将他抱起来，双腿张开着走向床，他让阴茎从他身体里滑出来，把他放在床上，他没有力气再讲什么，只是趴着喘气，“再抬起来点，”阿尔弗雷德在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，看到那里泛红。羞耻感还没把他的脑子烧糊了，性欲依然占上风，他磨蹭着翘高了屁股，如愿让阿尔弗雷德整根没入，让他在那一刻迎来了一个干高潮，“阿尔弗雷德，操——”“该死的——”阿尔弗雷德被他夹得哼哼，按着他的后腰操干，撞得他漂亮的屁股颤动，和着润滑操出白沫来，从穴口溢出，把他的阴茎润湿了。身下的人情不自禁地去摸前面滴水的阴茎，阿尔弗雷德注意到他的动作，空出了一只手帮他撸动，他叫的像个处子，喊着阿尔弗雷德的名字，  
“我在，老爹。”  
他射在阿尔弗雷德手里，阿尔弗雷德也射在里面，从缝隙里流出来，滴在床单上。他趴在床上喘气，像动物一样雌伏着，腿间混着各种粘液，他自己翻过来向阿尔弗雷德索了一个吻，  
他昂头拽着阿尔弗雷德的领子：“你没有小费了。”

#主菜——迷迭香花菇

阿尔弗雷德在一片宁静醒来，床铺一团乱，他只觉得头疼。他转头，混乱的另一半地方没有人。他踩着一次性拖鞋走进浴室，没人在浴室里。他拧开水龙头洗了把脸，今天就像无数任务的最后一天，在汽车旅馆醒来，床上乱成一团。  
他套上开始变味的衣服，打量着脖子上的印记，在床下捡起裤子。他在床边坐下，有东西硌得他不舒服，他从乱成一团的被子下摸出了他的格洛克，没有子弹。  
他想起了什么，起身打开了衣柜，电脑包不翼而飞，只有行李箱横躺在衣柜里。  
该死的，他骂道，提起行李箱冲下楼。前台正在在染她的指甲，刚好把两只手都涂完。  
狗屎。他想，敲击桌面时盯着前台敲打键盘的手，她停了一会儿，故作诧异地看了看他，又将视线放回电脑上，“艾伦·斯蒂文森？是吗？”阿尔弗雷德点头表示没错。她抿抿嘴，向他微笑：  
“查无此人。”

#赠餐——虎头蛇尾

阿尔弗雷德在拨通电话前先庆幸卷走东西的人留给了他一辆车，正好停在显眼的地方，车钥匙就明晃晃地放在雨刮器边，像是成功的恶作剧。他又想起了他得不到小费的服务，这难免让人更加火大。  
“你说搞砸了是什么意思？”那边很安静，不像是那个闲话繁多的茶水间，好像是厕所。  
“有人把他杀了，还拿了——”  
“等等，”那边打断了他，狐疑地问：“什么时候？”  
“昨天。他还拿了文件走，这次错在我……”  
“不，阿尔弗雷德，”他停顿了一下，“我们拿到东西了。”  
“什么？我说的是他的那些……”  
“没错，而且就我所知，那个人现在——”车子突然大幅度地摇晃了一下，阿尔弗雷德拿着电话的手松脱了，电话从他的裤子边滑了下去。活见鬼。他停了车，在车里摸索着电话，却听到吱吱嘎嘎的响声。  
“一定是爆胎了。”阿尔弗雷德开了车门，踱到后面看了看，轮胎完好无损，只是沾上了喷射的血迹，“多半是什么东西跑到路上了……”他不耐烦的掏口袋，却摸不出烟来，他骂了一声，看到抓着的手机显示还在通话中，他又把电话放到了耳边：“妈的，我最近一直在倒霉。”  
“没错，高层总是随意地改变主意，要不是他们突然说好了一起负责，你也不用一个人出任务……所以你会带到吧？”  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德靠在了车上，踢了踢轮胎，冲那头疑惑地询问，  
“琼斯先生。”那头突然换了个人说话，“为什么你不检查一下更衣室的隔间呢？”  
那个声音十分耳熟，就像某些阴魂不散的应召女郎，还会在午夜来电，用着标准的美国腔调。电话那头像是上世纪明星的留言，将对话转成一档电台节目，随后就是无限的忙音，恰好在他打开门时响起的枪声此时也在他耳边重现，经过消音器的那一声就不像任何人后备箱都会发出的声音，正轻轻打在他的耳鼓上。  
该死。他来不及多想，一把掀开了后备箱，一个男人被捆在后备箱里，穿的还是沙滩裤，他的眼镜滑到了一边，失焦的眼睛惊恐地瞪着阿尔弗雷德，等他再次把后备箱狠狠关上。  
他走到大开的车门边，把自己塞了进去后关上车门，听着后备箱里的声音，撞着一瓶润滑机油。也许阿尔弗雷德会去把他再绑紧点，也许他不会。他看了看副驾上头上支出的镜子，里面映照着他敞开的领口和口袋里的东西，狗牌的链子在一边闪闪发光。太阳缓慢地升到车头，他一会儿就得把窗户打开，吹走今天的燥热，他们明天就不会再来，像盛夏的光阴就在那几天，余下的只是夏末中假期的结束，虽然不至于让人深陷地狱，也不会再有他们在高潮后所喊着的天堂。  
他伸进衣袋拿出了一张卡片，他已经看过无数遍的反婚前性行为协会，下面是艾伦·史蒂文森，有金黄色的印记在上面重新勾画过了，从左下角写到右上角，让阿尔弗雷德想起那杯温床的颜色，上面是漂亮的花体——“亚瑟·柯克兰”。

#例汤——衔尾蛇的畅想

在他走进酒店前，有充足的时间打量自己，在后视镜中可以照见他的金边墨镜，绸衬衫覆在十字架上面，阿尔弗雷德知道这可以拿来向天主教女孩敬酒。与此同时，亚瑟·柯克兰正在办理入住，他提一个皮箱，浅色西装搭在手臂上，向前台留电话号码，  
“那么，您是”  
“富勒，肖恩·富勒。”阿尔弗雷德稳当停在停车位上，想着该把G36突击步枪带上装在后备箱里，格洛克压在那条浅蓝领带下，和须后水在手提箱里碰撞，他还难以探得柯克兰腰侧正挂着把莱塔，小腿袜上适时要贴着匕首。此时天气正好，对面的古董车正在太阳底下发光，假日酒店人满为患，咖啡厅里侍者收不过来小费，连酒吧都是打桌球的人，裹着毛巾的女人在桑拿房里闲聊，抱怨这里挤得像沙丁鱼罐头。  
“那么，”“艾伦，艾伦·斯蒂文森。”他把墨镜摘下来，冲前台微笑，  
“玩的愉快。”  
“当然。”

Fin.

①配方为白兰地三分之一，橘橙酒三分之一，柠檬汁三分之一的鸡尾酒，以一战中活跃在战场上的军用边斗车命名。

②万宝路没有特别区分男式女式烟，不过细杆一般为女士的选择。

③配方为白兰地0.7，朗姆0.7，君度0.7，柠檬汁一勺，酒精度数32度。


End file.
